Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a system and method for tracking demand in a retail environment.
Discussion of Related Art
Retail stores generally display products on shelves to display various products to purchase to potential customers. Retail stores generally track shelf inventory levels for these products through a shelf inventory tracking system to help determine when products should be moved from a store room to the shelves. These systems, however, may become inaccurate over time due to, for example, shoplifting activities. Typically these systems require one or more retail store employees to count the number of each product remaining on the shelves to verify that the system is accurately tracking inventory. The product quantity counted by the retail store employees may be input to the inventory tracking system to correct any errors.